


Braid

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Pre-Relationship, blushing robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Maybe Sporty has been growing out his hair (and still manages to hide it all) but then Robbie offers to braid it for him. Just soft times with the boys





	Braid

It wasn’t often that Sportacus came to Robbie for advice. Scratch that, it wasn’t  _ever_  that Sportacus came to Robbie for advice. So Robbie was understandably confused when Sportacus knocked on the hatch to his lair asking for help with a ‘personal problem’.

“What could you  _possibly_  need my help with?” Robbie asked skeptically once he had let the hero in.

Sportacus kept his eyes on the ground and sucked in a deep breath. Quickly, as if ripping off a bandage, he reached up and tugged his hat off. A cascade of wavy blond hair fell to the elf’s shoulders.

To put it mildly, Robbie hadn’t been expecting that. He gaped at the tangled mass of hair and the nervous looking Sportacus sporting it.

Sportacus fiddled with his hat, “I…I’m not sure how to handle it anymore.”

“Handle it?”

“It’s so long now. It barely fits under my hat. I didn’t think it would be this hard to maintain. I figured you know a lot about this kind of stuff so…”

“Alright,” Robbie walked a circle around Sportacus, still trying to get over his initial shock, “Alright… I can think of one way to tame it.”

“Can you show me?”

“Will you let me touch it?”

“I- Yes? Why would I ask for your help if I wouldn’t let you touch my hair?”

Robbie shrugged, “You’re always wearing that hat. I thought it was because you didn’t like people touching your head or something.”

Sportacus chuckled, “Oh no, it’s just part of the hero uniform. I have to wear it.”

“Of course you do,” Robbie rolled his eyes, “Sit down. I’ll show you how to braid.”

Robbie set Sportacus up with three bits of ribbon he found on his work table and showed the hero how to tuck one over the other to make a braid. Before too long, Sportacus was able to make a decent enough braid. Real hair was harder than ribbon, however, and Sportacus struggled trying to do it to himself.

Finally, Robbie waved his hands at Sportacus to stop him, “Let  _me_  do it this time. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Sportacus nodded enthusiastically and Robbie wondered if that had been his plan all along. He sat on the floor in front of Robbie’s armchair, his back to the villain.

Robbie carded his fingers through the hair first. Partially to undo any tangles, and partially because he had been dying to do so since he first saw Sportacus take his hat off. He did that for a while, running his hand through Sportacus’ hair. The elf’s shoulder’s gradually relaxed until he was practically leaning against Robbie’s legs. Robbie gulped. Sportacus’ hair was soft and he took his time separating it into three parts.

The lair was completely silent as Robbie braided Sportacus’ hair. It was more relaxing than any nap Robbie had ever taken.

Even if his face was red the whole time.

 


End file.
